1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to an outer support body for a drawer-type dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, dishwashers having pull-out drawers supported in a cabinet are known in the art. In some cases the dishwasher may include a single pull-out drawer or washing chamber while, in other cases, the dishwasher can include an upper pull-out drawer forming a first washing chamber for washing dishware and a lower pull-out drawer forming a second washing chamber which can be used to supplement the first washing chamber. In any event, the pull-out drawer(s) is typically mounted to extensible rails that are carried by or mounted to a fully enclosed cabinet. In most instances, the cabinet is positioned under a kitchen countertop adjacent cabinetry or other kitchen appliances.
Manufacturers of home appliances face a highly competitive market. Thus, there is a constant struggle to reduce both the number and complexity of various parts of appliances, as well as lower costs associated with manufacturing. All of the above must be accomplished without detracting from an established level of quality. One method found to reduce both the number of parts and manufacturing costs is to re-evaluate the design of fundamental components of the appliance.
Given that a dishwasher is placed under a kitchen countertop adjacent cabinetry, walls or other appliances, there is simply no longer an absolute need for a fully enclosed cabinet. Accordingly, manufacturers of conventional dishwashers have reduced the number or parts required to construct the cabinet. That is, manufacturers have done away with the enclosed cabinet and developed an assembly which mounts a washing tub on minimal support structure which can be readily positioned under the countertop and then secured to adjacent structure. While this solution is fine for conventional dishwashers, drawer-type dishwashers require additional structure for supporting extensible rails that slidably support one or more drawers. In addition, specific structure must be provided for raising and lowering a lid member that seals about an upper opening of the washing chamber during a washing operation. Moreover, the cabinet must be sufficiently reinforced so as to resist any racking forces that may be developed through loading and shifting of the drawers.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a low cost, easily manufactured outer body arrangement for a drawer-type dishwasher that includes specific structure for supporting a laterally movable washing chamber and a vertically shiftable lid member, while still being able to resist racking forces.